The invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle having an opening in its fixed roof, comprising a stationary part to be fixed to the roof, an adjustable closure element supported by said stationary part, which is adjustable between a closed position, in which it closes the roof opening, and an open position, in which it releases the roof opening at least partially. An operating mechanism adjustably supports the closure element. The operating mechanism includes a drivingly movable driving element and an arm connected thereto by means of a pivot. The arm engages the movable element asymmetrically and which effects an adjustment of the closure element by means of said driving element by moving said driving element.
Open roof constructions of this kind are known in various versions thereof.
The object of the present invention is to provide an open roof construction, which embodies an improved construction of a pivot between a pivoted arm and a driving element.
The invention provides a hinge construction between an arm and a driving part of an operating mechanism of an open roof construction which is remarkable for being rattle-free and resistant to wear, whilst the pivot is of very simple construction all the same and very easy to mount.